No Blood, No Foul
by BlueEyesLover5
Summary: Meet my family. We're blood thirsty creatures who hunt and kill your species every day. But, you want to know the really horrifying part? We're not the worst thing out there. Not by far.
1. Here Lies

**HERE LIES**

Here lies Clara Thompson.

She was reported missing three weeks ago. Her body was found only five days after the report was filed.

The police and coroners reports read that she had massive abrasions to her head and lower body. Six of her fingers and four of her toes had been amputated.

Her left arm had been partially detached and the tendon in her right heel had been slashed completely open, as if with a handsaw. Of course, it was actually a standard bread knife; but the coroner didn't recognize this.

One of the most horrifying and puzzling acts of torture discovered was that part of her small intestine had been removed from her stomach, by, what looked like, the teeth of a large animal, though every other wound looked as though it had been surgically inflicted.

The part of her small intestine, once removed, had been devoured within three minutes of its removal.

Of course, that's not in the police report.

So, how do I know all of this?

Well, that's because I'm the one who ate it.


	2. Begging

**BEGGING**

The funeral for Benjamin Harris was held today.

He was 18 and on his way to Yale University.

The night he died he had been out to a bar with two of his friends, whose identities will remain anonymous. They had been there an hour before witnesses saw him leave with an unidentified stranger.

His two friends still have not been found.

His body was found the next day in the bar's back alley the next day. Half of his left ear lobe had been bitten off.

His right arm was broken in ten different places.

And both of his legs had been removed from the knees down.

Not that he needed them. Cause once I'd taken his legs off, he was on his knees begging me to eat him.


	3. My Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, God bless her.

MY FAMILY

Have you ever seen blood in the moonlight? It loses all of its color, and turns as black as the sky.

This is how it appeared as it pooled around the body of the teenage boy that had stupidly followed me out to the street.

Poor things were getting easier and easier. They don't even put up a fight anymore.

This one was about sixteen with black hair and green eyes.

That's why I'd chosen him. Because of his eyes.

They had captured my attention as soon as they'd fallen on me. I was surprised when he'd been the one to strike up a conversation first.

Usually I'm the one who has to do it.

But this time he had approached me, and three tequila shots later we were going at it in a deserted alley.

He actually liked it when I first bit him. I could feel his heart accelerate with arousal. By the time he realized he was bleeding, it was too late.

Now, as I stare at his lifeless body and his emotionless, hypnotizing green eyes staring at me, I think I'll take him home to The Doctor. He'd love to have this young, healthy body for a dissection.

Plus, I think I'll put his eyes in a jar and keep them.

They're just too damn gorgeous to be locket in a casket six feet under.

* * *

I'm sorry; I've forgotten my manners. Let me introduce myself. 

My name is Isabella Cullen.

Now, come and meet my family.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, is known to our kind as The Doctor. He really was a doctor when he was human, and he's carried the skill on into the next life.

Of course the things he does now would be considered somewhat… _unprofessional_ to most doctors of the human race.

His wife, my mother Esme, is the perfect mate for him. She's kind and loving, and the heart of our household.

Plus, she can disembowel like nobody's business.

I guess if Esme's the heart, then Alice is the eyes. She may be my youngest sister, but she is very gifted. She was blessed with the gift of sight, and it definitely comes in handy.

Her husband Jasper, my youngest brother, has described her before as Death itself. Because she moves so gracefully, dark, and mysteriously that she embodies the beauty of Life's counterpart.

When he said it I don't think he was referring to the fact that she had just single-handedly slaughtered a family of four.

But, I could be wrong.

Jasper's pretty amazing himself. So young and yet so powerful.

He can read people's emotion, and I think in doing so it makes him all the better hunter.

I've only seen him hunt once, right after he was reborn, but even right off his deathbed he was so sure of what he wanted and quick in the kill. Amazing.

My middle siblings Rosalie and Emmett are my favorite people to go out with. They're both wickedly genius, and they live for the kill.

And last there is … Edward. My beautiful lover. I would parish without him. He is absolutely the most wonderful creature ever to rise from Hell.

To watch him hunt is the greatest sight I've ever seen. Just last week I watched him stalk and eat two girls, right in the park.

I love the sight of blood on his hands.

* * *

When I arrived home I found Alice meditating on the couch in the parlor. 

"You brought something home," she stated, without opening her eyes.

"Nothing big, just a teenage boy. But, oh Alice, you should see his eyes. Just amazing," I breathed to her.

"Maybe later," she said softly, still in a meditative state.

Once I'd dropped the body off in Carlisle's operating room, I headed off to the upstairs study. While passing by the corridor that held the upstairs bedrooms I could hear the audaciously loud screams of passion from Rose and Emmett's room.

I swear one day I'm going to sound proof their walls.

When I was alone in the study I walked to the rectangular, wooden table in the middle of the room.

The table was bare except for a single red rose.

It had come from a bouquet that Emmett had bought Rosalie for their anniversary the other day.

I went over and lightly lifted it.

I stood it up straight in the palm of my other hand, and carefully let go as I watched it levitate an inch in the air above my palm.

Oh yeah, didn't I mention that I had telekinetic powers?

Must have slipped my mind.

I started to mentally peel away the petals and let them fall to the table. When I had taken off the outer petals and was getting down to the last few I heard someone entered the study from behind me.

He walked up and stood right behind me, but didn't say anything. We stood there a minute longer in silence as I continued in my quest for the center of the single rose.

Finally he put his cold hands on my shoulders and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Why destroy a beautiful flower when there's human game out there to be caught?" he barely spoke his words were so low.

"I just got back from dinner. Maybe we'll go out later," I said appeasingly

"Where's the fun in that?" he whined, resting his chin my shoulder. I could feel his eyes watching my face carefully. He was almost like puppy, begging for a bone.

For the first time since he entered the room, I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were a dark color, almost black. But if you paid close attention to detail, you could make out a small trace of topaz in the center.

He looked almost innocent, staring at me with wide eyes waiting for me to talk. Kind of like a little boy staring at his mother.

God, how looks can be deceiving.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something fun to do around here," I whispered mischievously back.

At that his mouth lifted in a wicked grin, before launching onto mine.

The kiss was swift and rough. I dropped the rose and turned to put my arms around his neck.

In return he picked me up and in the next minute we were in our bedroom. He had me pined down on the bed, as he started viciously ripping my clothes off.

First my shirt.

Then my jeans.

And next…

I stopped him as he reached for the bra's clasp, and maneuvered my out from under. He looked surprised to find me straddling him.

He must have thought he was going to have all the fun.

It less than two seconds I had him completely naked. I started by kissing up his well-toned chest and landed on his lips.

He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled, almost taking it off my scalp. I let a little whimper of pain escape my lips, which only made him harder.

"Hey that's not fair," he said motioning to my still intact underwear. Of course it was gone before the he even finished the sentence.

He growled playfully as he climbed on top of me, relishing what he was about to do.

But before he did, he leaned his mouth down to meet my neck, and sank his long, sharp fangs into my skin. I cried out in pleasure as he drank from my jugular.

When he pulled his head back, blood was running all down his chin and neck.

Soon it would be everywhere.

He lowered his mouth to mine and I could taste myself in his mouth.

When he finally entered me I closed my eyes and let the sweet smell of my blood fill my senses as he ravaged my body.

_Oh Edward, I love you…_

* * *

Please R&R. But if you're going to review be nice about it. I can take criticism but not insults, so you know… 

I'll update soon. And the real plot is going to start in the next chapter.


	4. Hostility

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

HOSTILITY

"What?" He was staring at me again.

"Nothing," Edward replied, without taking his eyes from my face. He was propped up against the headboard, smoking a cigarette. He was still unclothed, and his copper hair was all out of place from our earlier activities.

Even though he was looking very unkempt, Edward was still absolutely gorgeous. And he was staring at me like he was thinking the same thing.

I was sitting at the end of the bed, dressed only in his t-shirt, staring back at him. He finally looked away to stub out the cigarette in an ashtray on the bedside table.

When he turned back he leaned forward so he was right in my face.

"You really want me to tell you what I was thinking?" he asked.

"That would be nice considering I can't read minds," I smiled at the joke. "That's more your area of expertise."

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Flattery will get you everywhere darling." Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me back till I was on top of him again.

I let out a playful growl, and he said, " There's only one place I want to be right now."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him, but he stopped me by sticking the underside of his wrist right under my nose. I took his arm and opened my mouth to bite down, then—

"HEY YOU TWO CUT IT OUT UP THERE AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" the unmistakable shrill of Rosalie's voice yelled up to our bedroom.

The yelling really wasn't necessary since we could have heard her just fine otherwise with our sensitive hearing. Rosalie only did it to show how pissed off she was.

When we did finally get downstairs I saw the rest of my siblings waiting for us too.

"Finally! God what took you so long," Rosalie continued her rant on how sluggish we were. "I called Edward like five minutes ago."

I looked up at my mate. He was staring at me sheepishly. "Oh you did, did you?" I said while giving Edward a look that told him he was in trouble. By calling she meant that she's sent out a telepathic message to Edward, which he received by using his powers.

But, I guess he neglected to tell me that. Of course by the way Rose was acting I really couldn't blame him.

Although, I will punish him later. Not that he'll mind.

"We're going out," Alice informed Edward and I.

"Are we going to have fun?" I asked her.

A smile crept across her face then," Tons."

"So hurry up and get dressed," Rosalie commanded from her perch on Emmett's lap, where he was nuzzling her neck. "I'm ravenous."

* * *

When we got to the nightclub the regulars and all-nighters had already arrived. 

All eyes turned to us when we entered. It wouldn't be long before we could all find a nice catch.

I had just gotten to the bar and ordered a drink when a pair of eyes fell on me.

I looked to my left to face the owner of the eyes.

He was a man, about 25 and he was smiling at me, maliciously.

I smiled back and gave him a quick wink. His heart skipped a beat.

I had already had dinner, and desert, but I could still go for a midnight snack.

I was moving down the bar towards him when something in the corner caught my eye. I looked and saw a group of three teenage boys entering the club, and moving swiftly along the walls.

Of course I had smelled them before I saw them. Disgusting. Their sent burned my nostrils and made me gag.

By now I was right in front of my potential suitor, but I quickly bypassed him throwing an "Excuse me," in his direction.

I found Rosalie chatting up a whole group of college boys in a back corner. I yanked her from the huddle by her arm and led her back to the bar.

"Did you see _them_?" I spat at her.

"See whom?" she said sounding genuinely confused, and a little ticked that I had pulled her from the buffet.

When we reached the bar I stopped and scanned the room. The three _boys_ were leaning against a wall, drinks already in hand.

"Them," I jabbed my finger in the direction of the intruders.

She actually had the audacity to laugh, " Oh yeah I saw them come in, but to be honest I was planning on staying far away from them."

"They're not supposed to be here. It's against the treaty. Maybe we should help them out," I said smiling; I didn't like dogs in my territory.

"Aw come on, they're just having fun, like everybody else," Rosalie said trying to calm me down.

I growled at her blasé approach to the situation. The werewolves were supposed to stay on their land, and off ours. Usually when there was an intrusion it ended in bloodshed.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on them," I said, turning from her. There was a temporary truce between the vampire covens and werewolf packs, but it could be easily broken. In some parts of Europe it already had. There were a few feuds already started, and they were headed to becoming a full-blown war.

Throughout the world treaties had been made and boundaries drawn to keep the covens and packs in line. These wolves in the club were breaking the boundaries in the area by being here.

If they thought they would be eating tonight they were sadly mistaken. There was nothing I would like more than to break a few dog bones.

The three in the corner looked surprisingly young and lanky. Maybe they hadn't completely changed yet, and they came here not knowing about the laws. Oh well, it didn't really matter; I'd rip through them like paper it they even think about trying something.

I walked off in search of Edward. If I was going to monitor their thoughts I'd need his power to help.

I found him sitting in one of the booths that were hidden behind a curtain. He sat there watching everyone walk by sipping a clear liquid.

"You're not eating?" I asked him as I closed the curtain behind me. With the curtain closed he directed his eyes to me and pulled me down to his lap.

"I thought I'd just feed off you," he said in a husky voice as he attacked my neck and shoulders with his lips.

I inhaled sharply and moaned in his ear. I could feel his anticipation and wanted to let him take me… but first he had to do something.

"Edward," I said trying to stop his assault on my neck, "You really should eat something. You haven't fed all night."

He gave me a mirthful smile and a small grow built in his chest.

"Ok," he said standing up. I followed him outside and watched as he quickly found easy prey in an underage girl trying to gain entrance to the club.

He quickly charmed her and led her down the street and around the corner. I followed them as they walked down an empty street.

He stopped and leaned closer to her, going in for the kill. I could feel her heart speed up and I knew she was nervous.

He was about to bite sown on her neck when I smelt that awful smell that made me scrunch up my nose in disgust.

I turned to see the small group of werewolves also existing the club. It was just the three of them and they didn't have any young victims with them.

Right when they reached the corner of the street across from us the one in the middle turned and looked right at me.

He saw I was staring back at him and a smile crept over his face.

I gave him a look of hatred to show what I thought of him. He just continued to smile.

After smiling at me for a few seconds longer he turned back to his friends and walked off with them.

I couldn't believe the nerve of that dog! I'll rip those lips right off his face, and pull his teeth out, roots and all, one by one.

I turned back to my mate and saw the girl lying crumpled at his feet, already dead. Damn!

I had missed the whole kill. God, how I hate those mangy mutts.

Edward wiped the blood from his lips and turn to me smiling. When he approached me he encircled me in his arms and kissed along my neck and jaw.

"Happy now?" he asked obviously wanting to resume our earlier activities.

No! I wasn't happy.

"Yes," I laughed at him and returned his kisses.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me swiftly back into the club. He led me to the same booth that was still vacant and pulled the curtain shut.

"You're always so eager after you feed," I said as he pulled off his shirt.

"That's why you like it when I eat before," he grabbed my face in his hands and roughly kissed me.

"Well that, and it turns me on," I said between kisses.

He started to undo his belt and I pulled my shirt over my head. Once his pants were off he came over and unhooked my bra. It fell to the floor and he began to suck on my left breast.

I pulled away from him and pushed him into the seat. I pushed up my skirt and pulled off my underwear. I slid of his boxer and I heard take blow out a breath when I accidentally touched his erection.

I smiled at him wickedly as I lowered myself onto him. He gabbed my hips as I started move on him.

We both came quick and then continued to tear up the small booth area.

Even though I missed his kill, I got to reap in the rewards.

* * *

When we were at home later, I thought of the werewolves from before. 

Hostility between our species and theirs had been around for thousands of years, but never before had we had something anywhere near a universal truce.

I really didn't care about it though. Other than humans, wolves were my favorite animals to hunt and kill.

Fuck the treaty. If I saw them around here anymore they were dead.

The thought of ripping into their skin and pulling out their intestines brought a smile to my face.

I could practically hear their cries of pain and feel the blood on my hands.

Oh yes, these dogs would provide some serious entertainment. I can't wait.


End file.
